Oblivion High
by Reenava
Summary: This is a fun sotry about a High School in Cyrodiil.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: Hello everyone and welcome to oblivion high, it's gonna be like Slyrim high butoblivion high instead.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in oblivion!

I am totally Megelieramberina. I am an totally imperial, and totally the hottest imperial out there too. I go to Oblivion High, the most reputation school in Cyrodiil. I totally walked down the corridor and all my fans ran up to me, begging for my autograph because I'm totally the coolest gurl. I have cazy hairdos, which are the most exotic. I wear the best cloves. I opened my locker, ignorin my fans so I seemed exotic and they wud want my attentun even moar. I lookd in the mirror I hat put in my locker so I cud see how buutiful I was every morning. Dayum my hair looked so good today, oh wate it looks amazing everyday. I turned around and saw my friend, Caroline, she was totes a member of the Blades Netball team, which wins all the games.  
>"Hi Caroline, you look buutiful," I complimented her because then she would complemetn me back and be forcd to reelise that I'm more preiiter than her. : P<br>"Thanks," she said, then walked to class. WHAT? NO CPMPLEMYT? No need to say I was soooooooo mad. My best fiend just totes snobbed me! I was totally gonna get back at her. I wanked to class angerly.

I arrived l8 and sat down on the desk isnted of the chare to show that I was cool and cud brake the rules.  
>"Megelieramberila don't do that," told me off the teacha.<br>"It's Megelieramberina idyat," I corrected him.  
>"Excuse me do you want to be sent to the printapels offals?"<br>"I don't care, yolo. I was so cool and yoloswagalicious. Evru1 was sooo jelly I cud see it in their eyes."  
>"Don't be a disrupt," warninged he.<br>The table broke oops.  
>"OMG MEGARKEJRINA U HAVE VANDELISED!"<br>"lol she dident mean to break the table, its not her fawlt shes fat," said the dum guy in owr class.  
>"NO ONE MESSES WIF MEGELIERAMBERINA!" omfg 2 ppl in one day.<p>

"I stormed out of the calsroom and saw my totes bf outside. One of my bfs I meen, I have eight of them becos all the guys at Oblivion High want me becos I'm so perfict and beaueaitful. Hey Baurus,' I said,  
>"My name is Kalthar" said the bf.<br>"I don't care about you becos you are the least hot bf," I said. All my bfs knew abowt each othar, they just dident car becos they were privelejed to be with me.  
>"thx" he said becos me talking to people is like a compliment to them becos I'm so much better than everyone else<br>I gazed into his eyes with my beautfull eyes, my eyes are hayzel and look buutiful. My hare is pink because I dyed even tho my parents said no becos im a rebel. Suddenly an announcement came over:  
>Everyone to the gym immediate!"<br>Ughhh I couldn't be bothered so I sat in the corridor paynting my nales.  
>"Oh my nine devines, Megerlierana they assassinted the empreer Urinal Septim!"<br>"oh deer lol."  
>"Now there are oblivien gates openin!1<br>"What dafooq is dat?" I spoke koolly.  
>Before the prsn could reply, a giant red made of fiar portal appeared in the middle of the cordor!1!<p>

* * *

><p>Hi every1, I hope you like my new sotry! This main character is reely arrogent, unlike Hildreannaleena I wanted to mayke one who is really different than her, so it wood be more interestinger to write. :D Thanx for reedin : )<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Omnd (oh my nine divines) this stopit portel was totes going to ruin my hair, which is like totally perfect by the way. Omnd I tok out my phone which is the eyephone 7 it hasen even been relesed yet but I get an early vergin because im so kool. I looked in the supar gud front camra and wow did I look A-MAY-ZINF. I took a selfie with the portel, as I tuk the selfie I saw sum strange lukin creetures totes photobominb me. HOW DARE THEY no one photobombs Megelieramberina!1111!11

!

I wos so mad at the stoopid ugly thins, they were like yellow and big ears and tails, they were stunted scamps.

"Excuse me who do you think you're, photobominb me! Do you even know how I am?" the scamped stunt looked at me funny then a sent a firebawl to hit me and ruin my hare! Omnd I dojed the fireball, but still how impertimant. I wasz so angrery that I threw a baskeyball at it, and hit it in te fase.  
>"that's wot yuo get for messin wif totally Megelieramberina!" the scamp cried and ran back thru the portel, and its frend came up to me.<br>"we are the daydra and wee are gonna bash u all up!"  
>"No u arnt lol" I sayed<br>"we challenge u to a basketball mash!"  
>The capten of the bashketball team comed up to us, a challenging expression on his handsum feces. He is totes one of my 8 bfs, btw, I have 8 becos I am so buutiful I deserve all the byos in the werld 2 b in luv wif me. Evan some gurls are in luv with me becos im so buutiful, most r just jelus of me tho.<br>"Ok captain renault," sed the daydra.  
>"omg what was that abou5,they lefta mess in the corridor, said renawlt, as we watched the poetal closing."<br>"Idk lol," I shrugged  
>"me neither lol," she shurrged too.<p>

It was the next day, tirdas, and time for the bi g game! The daydra teem turned up wearin their team collars, red and black, and their daedric armour. Their capten was Methrunes Dragon, he was red and wearing underpants. Me and Caroline, who I forgave for not givin me a compliment becos on faesbook she sed my new profile pciter was pritty. My profile picture was of me makin a duck face in the mirrer, which is what al the cool kids do. Me and coriline were totes checkin out the guys.  
>` "why are all them faces the same? Asked carolen"<br>"becos they have hemets on," omg she ws so dum!

**But the daydra teem dident want to play basketball!**

*cliffahnger (not like a cliffracer from morrorwind but cliffhanger like suspenc)


	3. Chapter 3

The daydra teem had swords.

"Excuus me, isent this supposto be baskertball?" arked Renaolt, she was caption of the basketball teem.

Mehrunes dragon just laughed and killed Renawult to death! She died. Not that I cared, she wasent as pritty as me. It would have bin a tragedy if I had died because I am so beautiful and perfect. The thought of my beautifulness made me grab a mirror and look in it. Wow I looked so good, I grabbed my phone to take a selfie. Behind me I saw a dremora coming up. I thort he wanted to be in the selfie too, cos being in a selfie wiv me wud make him seem poplar. But I dident want my bfs to think I was cheetin on them so I sed "Sorry you carnt be in the selfie."

The dreamy aura didn't listen, he just attacked me wif his sword, it was a daedric sword.

"Excuse me. I am Meglerieramberina, and no one attacks me!" I took my totes sword out, it was a special sword that one of my bfs, Clavicus Vile, gave me for our 3 minutes anniversary. It was called Umbra, it was a black sword with glowing purple. Purpel is my seco2nd favrit coller, after pink which is a totally designer colour. I swung the sowrd at the doodra and it absorbed his soul.

"Excuse me its rood to absorb ppls souls," the dremra looked sad, but I cudent tell because he was helmet.  
>"Well its rud to attack ppl too, isent it!?" I made an anger face to show I was angry. I made my eyebrows look anger.<br>"Im rly sorry,"" the drmeora was apologisse. I knew why, it was because I was so hot and amazing that he felt bad.  
>Omg imagine how eksotic and kool dating a dremora would be? "Will you be my bf?" I arksed him.<br>"Omg yes!" the dremora looked so happy. He gave me sword. "This is a daedric sord. It's our one millisecond anniversay present."  
>"Omg thanks bae. Whats ur name btw?"<br>"My name is Amkatutbhazeekzilkaoxxilaxokhaokhyvhazyramkal."  
>"Wow, that's a long name! Not as long as my name though, mine is Megelieramberina! When I was a kid a gurl tried to tease me, but she died becos I looked at her with my beautiful, deep, engraving brown eyes and they were so beautiful that she cudent handel it."<br>"Wow what an interesting srotry, but yur eyes are hazel by the luuks of things."  
>"<p>

EXCUSE ME! YOU DARE QUESTION MY EYES!?" I grabbed the daedric sword Amkatutbhawtf gave me and stabbed him in the hart with it, but he had srong daedric amour and dident die

"Omg you tried to kill me, im totes dumping you!"  
>Sudden Maroon Dagon wanked up to us. "Whats wrong?' he asked.<br>"This was my gf, she wos the love of my life! We were datin for ages - like 1 whole minute, omg that's like my longest relartonship ever - then suddenly she tried to kill me! She mite not have stabbed my daydra heart which is worth 25 gold and restores helf by the way, but she did braek it."  
>"Omg that's so sad, Khabhuxxarinthilxarun, but –"<br>The dremora interrupt "My name is Amkatutbhazeekzilkaoxxilaxokhaokhyvhazyramkal.  
>"Omg whatever, u all haf weird long names."<br>"My name is beautiful," I interruptad. "I am called Megelieramberina. It's an eksotic name to match my buutifulness and my wonderful personality."  
>"Omg as I was sayin," Mehrunes looked angry, he wos wearin underpants only I guess it was the latest style for the daydra lawds, "Don't worry abowt her tryin to kill you, she was ugely anyway," Mehrunes comforted his friend becos he was freindly.<br>"OH MY TALOS! DID YOU JUST CALL MEGELIERAMBERINA UGLY?" I was so angery. I swore revinge at this stupit, inconsiderate, insolit, dum, idiotac, stupit, omg rarwrRARWRWRWRARARRAWRWRRW I WAS SO ANGER!1 SO MAF! Omg I screamed with angry and threw Amkatutbhazeekzilkaoxxilaxokhaokhyvhazyramkal's stupit daedric sword at him, he ran away and cried. Then I picked up the sowrd and threw it at Mehrunes daygone. "I SWER ILL GET REVENGE AT U FOR CALLIN ME UGELY!1" no one calls the most buutiful gurl in Tamriel, in all of Nirn, in the whole YUNIVERSE uglely.  
>Mathrunes laughed and said 'k.' then he distappared.<p>

"OMG MEGELIERAMBERINA U HAF TO HELP!" an elf came up to me. He name was Hirtel. "KVATCH HAS BIN ATTACKED BY DAYDRA!"  
>Omg this was a perfect opportunity to get rvenge on methrunes dagrin for callin me ugely, but first I had to do my nails.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Omg I hopped in my totes designer car, it was a black Ferrari with red headlights, clled Shadowmere. One of my bfs, Lucien, gave it to me becos I killed all his friends. It was the fastest car in cyroptil. I hat to go to kvatch becos it hat bin attacked by doodra, and methrunes dragon called me ugelly, so I hat to KEEL HIM. I drove rly fast, and arrived at a camp, Hirtel the elf was there, he wos cryin.

"kbtach has bin burnied to the ground!" he ran away.

I drove shdowmrere up the path and sow an oblivion gate, it wos like that one that runed my hare.

A dude called Savlian Matius totes wanked over to me. "omg the oblivion gates appeared last night while we were rockin out to the music. He pulled out his mp3 player, becos its 2006 and every1 still uses them. He played a song, It was cold "I love Skooma" it was a pop song. I wos rockin out to the music when I saw a stunted scamp. I was so angry abowt it interruptin my rockin out that I stared at it with my sparkling blue eyes and it died.

"Wow you are good at killin daydra, Megerlieramberina."

"Ya lol. Hey wanna be my bf?"

"Sorry im already dating Ilend Vonius. Anyway we were rockin out to the music and then suddenly the daedra appeared, our music was so groovy that they wanted to gatecrash!1 We wouldn't let them in so they burnt everything" he made a sad face to show that he was sad. His lips were frown

"Oh no! oblvioon gates ruin your hair too."

Savlian had super short hair so he didn't understand about hair, "Wow Megerlieramberina, that's pritty inconsiderate to care moar abot yur hair than abowt ALL THE PPL WHO DEAD? Including my bf he went into the oblivion gate." Savlian looked super sad.

"its ok lol, I will rescue him."

"Yay thanks. You're the best, Megerieramberina."

"I know." I agreed wif him. "I have the best hairdos, and I am the most beautiful gurl in Tamriel. I have a wonderful personality and all the guys are in lov wif me."

Savlian looked anger, but he dident say anything becos I was gonna save his bf, but first I had to fix my eyeliner. I pulled out a mirror and was fixin my eyeliner.

"Wtf are you doing. You have to rescue Ilend."

"I'm fixin my eyeliner."

"OH MY TALOS MEGERLIERAMBERINA! THE DAYDRA ARENT GONA CAER ABOWT UR EYELINEAR!"

"idk, sum of them dremoras are pritty cute," I made a :3 face.

"wtf is wrong wif u"

"I wos dating a dremora, but he kwestioned my eyes so I tried to kill him."

"Ur weird."

Ok I hat finished my eyeliner, it kept running becos the oblivian gate was fire and fire is hot, but I put on magical eyeliner from the mages guild that wudent run. Ok, time to rescue Ilend Vonineos.

I totally ran into the oblianen gate and I wos in a place full of lava and stuff lol. I saw a head on a spike, it wosnt as pritty as me and it dident have any mayyk up on. I grabbed my phone and took a totally beautiful selfie and tried to uplowed it, but there was no wifi here. I felt sad, but I promiksed to recsue Savlian's boyfiend, so I couldn't go back. Suddenly a guy runned up to me, it must be Ilend.

"OH MY TOTALLY AKATOSH!"

"Hi Ilend I'm looking for you."

"Look I made Savlian a valentines card out of Harrada plants and I put a daedra heart on it." The daedra heart was still beatin, it was sticking out of the card.

"That looks ugely."

"OH MY TOTALLY AKATOSH" Ilend was so mad, he turned into Mehrunes Dagon! "muahahhahahahahahahhahahahaa he laughed evilly."

"Mehrunes totally Dagon, you colled me ugley! I will kil u!" I took out my totally Umbra sword and stabbed Mehrunes in the face, but he didn't care becos he was a dayrda lawd. He just laughed evilly then turned back into Ireland.

"wot happened?" arksed Island.

"nofin," I lied, like M'aiq the liar that khajiit who goes to my skool.

Iphone totally remembered his valentines card and he totes ran away through the gate to give it to Savlian. I wos jealous, none of my bfs ever gave me valentines cards, they just gave me stupid presents like the fastest car in cyrodiil or this dumb enchanted weapon. I got out my phone to text my bfs to send me valentines cards, but then I remembered that ther wos no receptshun in oblivien.

I saw a big tower and thort it must be a skyscraper, so I wented into it in case it had wifi. There were sum stunted scamps, I hated them becos they photobomb ur selfies. I am beautiful, and no one can photobomb me. I killed them with my beautiful green eyes and they died. Then I totes walked up the tower, but there was still no wifi, I acrossed a bridge and saw a demora. Omg it was my ex-bf, Amkatutbhazeekzilkaoxxilaxokhaokhyvhazyramkal!

"You should not bee here mortel, ur flesh is fourfeet, ur- oh my totes dagon, is that u, Megelieramberina?"

"Yeah, and im not talking to u anymoar." I turned arownd and refused to speek to Amkatutbha4irbv8ubv8b3b. I saw a mirrer. My hair was totes messed up and my lipstick was comin off! OH MY NEIN DEVEINS, I DIDENT LOOK BUUTIFUL, I LOOED UGEL!" I burped into tears and faytned.

-sudden into Amkatutbhazeekzilkaoxxilaxokhaokhyvhazyramkal's PoV-

Oh my totally dagon, I cudent beliv how arrogent and stupit this gurl wos. Now I hat to close the oblivion gate, I secretly don't like methrunes dragon becos his underpants are unfashionable. Omg I wented to the sigil keep, there wos a pillar of fiar and a sigil stone,. I clicked on the sijil stoen 3 times so I got 3 stomes, (which was a glitch btw) they were transcendant sigil stones becos I am hi lvl. The oblivion gate was closing, n I was getting teleported outside. OH NO I FORGOT MEGELIERAMBERINA, SHE WOS TRAPEPD IN OBLIVIAN.

* * *

><p>Hi gusy, I hope you like my sotry. Please review it if you want :) It wud be extremely appreciate, I keep writing because of my nice reviewars. Please say any advice but don't flame it, becos flames are for oblivian gates lol<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Btw this chapter is back in Megelieramberina's point of vow

Oh em gee, I woke up, I was in the tower. I cudent see Amkatutbfuh28ruh38fh38mkal anywhere. I looked at the mirror, I luuked even worse. It was ok though, I applied my makeup and brushed my hair and I looked pritty. I looked at my beautifell hazel eyes, they were very captivating and beaituifil, just like my personality. I went to upload another selfie to fecesbook, but then I remembered no intarnet. Ugh I wos sick of no internet, so I decided to leev the oblivian gate. I went outside the tower and found where the oblivian gate was BUT IT WASENT THERE OH NO I WOS TARRPED. I was so upset and scaird. I wos cryin, and a dermora came up to me.

"wots wrong," it arksed.

"I am tarrped in oblivian."

"lol."

"HOW DAR U LAFF!'

"sry. My name is Khabhuxxarinthilxarun btw, I am a dreamy aura."

"I know, yu are ugelly btw."

"Thanks."

"How do we get out of oblviian gate?"

"u carnt."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. TRAPPED WIFOUT WIFI FIVE EVAR!"

"whats wifi?" arksed Carbuxarinthilvan.

"ur an idiot." I ran away. This was terrible. I was gonna haf to go to a hi skewl with dremoras, I wos gonna haf to live in a world without wifi, with bad Christmas decorations (there was a head on a spike and a mutilated corpse), and I hadent seen a plug points so once my phone ran out, there would be no more selfies! I felt so upset at the thought. Omg did dremorars evan have makeup? I didn't want to think abowt that possibility.

"muahahahhahahaha" I sudden heard, it wos Mehroons Dagob! Oh my totally Zenithar. "Now you are doomed to froevar be ugel!"

"omg mehrunes dragon, put me back in Munduss, you owe me since you colled my ugelli."

"LOL he laughed no!" no thank

Suddenly he started doing the dance. "Wtf, I carnt stop dancing, whats happning?" oh my talos, I could hear it Savlian Matius' song 'I love Skooma' playing, it was hard not to resist rockin out. Omg the music was so groovy that I could feel it pull me back to Nirn, which is our planet, you can tell because the plants here are called Nirnroots, and not Azerothroots or something. Some people call it mundus becoos its Morndas there sometimes.

Wow we arrived back in front of Kvatch. I saw Savlian dabcing, he stopped abruptly when he saw a giant mehrunes dagon in his underpants dancing. Mehrunes dagon cudent stop dancing, he danced allover Kvatch and squashed it.

"omg thank you so much, Savlian, you totes saved me! I could have died without wifi." Omg I grabbed my phone, and uploaded my selfies. I scrolled thru my faycbook feed and saw some selfies of other ppl. Falanu Hlaalu, a dark elf gurl in our class who is dating a zombie, put up a selfie that got moar likes than mine. OMG I HAT TO KILL HER. Everyone else was talking about the kvatch, but Im pretty sure my selfie was more important than a city.

"We still have to rescue ppl from kvatch," reminded me Savlion.

"is there wifi in kvatch?"

"yes

I went into kvatch into the chapel. There wos a dude called Marten. I remembered something Jauffre, a teechar at our skewl had sed:

'There is a secret heir to the throne. His name is Marpin." I remembered that the empire Urial Septim got assinated, he died, so I shud probbebly like rescue the air to the emproter.

"Hi martin, did u know that ur secretly Urinal Septim's sun?" I sed, to make a casual conbersation.

"…" he sed 3 dots.

"Yeah lol, you shud go and like emperorinate or w/e LOL I laffed loudly."

"why are u laffin so loud, it's hurting my ears," his voice sounded like lord of the rings.

"Becos I am so funny and perfect and beautiful," I said, taking out my phone and taking lots of selfies.

Martim was walking away.

"wate, you haf to cum and be empror!"

"Umm, how about no?"

"wait but youre rly emporer Ariel's sun, I look it up on facebook."

"omg did you close the oblivion gate?"

"yes" I said, it was a lie but I dident care, I liked to tell lies if it ment getting my own way, which I deserve because im more important than everyone else.

"Ok, I will come and emporer, but first we have to find the cownt of kvatch."

It turned out we didn't have to find the count his name was Goldwine btw becos he was right there, he was dead. Once a gurl called Polgara told me a story about how count goldvine ordered dark brotherhood assassins to kill his wife so he could marry the butler instead, but the butler didn't love him back anyway lol so it was kind of pointless.

Omg we hat to go to weynon prairie becos that's what my gps sed\. My gps is always right becos I deserv the best gps becos I am the most imporent. We fast travelled to waynone primary but THERE WER PPL THERE, OMG THEY WERE WEARIN RED HOODIES. Sudden the hoodies turn into ARMER uh oh, they were danger. Fortunately Martun was immortal becos he was an important prsn and important ppl are immortal, inculdin me. We killt them all and wented into the place, we found jauffre.

"omg you found martn. Omg yes we need the amulet of kings!" he runned over to the chets where the amulet of kigns, but it was GORN


End file.
